END
by Akolitka
Summary: Harry musi podjąć decyzję czy warto sprzymierzyć się z odwiecznym wrogiem i szukać najmiej pożądanego przez nich obu artefaktu: Trzeciego Insygnium. AU AR Po czwartym roku TMR/HP/CD
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

– Harry chodź już! – Szepnęła Hermiona.

Nie mogło jej się rzecz jasna podobać to, co teraz robili. Łamiąc z trzydzieści szkolnych zasad i niebezpiecznie ocierając się o Azkaban przekroczyli próg Sali Przepowiedni. Była to ogromna i wysoko sklepiona komnata przypominająca nieco wnętrze późnogotyckiej katedry pogrążonej w mroku. Jedynymi źródłami światła były tu sinoniebieskie płomienie świec, które przytwierdzono specjalnymi uchwytami wzdłuż ścian. Całą tą ogromną przestrzeń wypełniały rachityczne półki, na których leżały niemożliwie zakurzone i brudne szklane kulki. Były ich tysiące niektóre z nich wyłaniały się z ciemności gdzieniegdzie błyszcząc tajemniczo po to by w chwilę później znowu zapaść w ciemność.

– _Lumnos Maxima_

Z różdżki Hermiony wypłynęła mała kula srebrzystego światła, która unosząc się zwiększała swoją objętość i natężenie światła tak, że po chwili przypominała piłkę plażową, która usilnie starała się prześcignąć słońce.

– Powiesz mi, dlaczego właściwie tu jesteśmy?

– Cicho! – Syknął gardłowo Harry idąc nieco szybciej. – Osiemdziesiąt jeden, osiemdziesiąt dwa... Nie, nie w tą stronę... – Chłopak obrócił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i pobiegł przed siebie nie zważając na westchnienie przyjaciółki. – Siedemdziesiąt pięć, Sześćdziesiąt pięć, pięćdziesiąt pięć... Hermiono! Hermiono, to tutaj!

Gryfonka powoli podeszła do przyjaciela, z niemą powagą malującą się na jej twarzy. Starała się nie wyglądać na przerażoną, ale zachowanie jej przyjaciela w ciągu kilku ostatnich tygodni było dla niej zagadką. Czasami zdarzało mu się wybuchać gniewem, radością, po czym przez kilka dni zamykał się w sobie okresy ekscytacji i przeplatały się z całkowitym wyłączeniem z wszystkiego, co robił, odklepując tylko to, co było konieczne by nauczyciele nie zwracali na niego zbytniej uwagi zrzucając to na szok po śmierci Cedrica. Ale Hermiona jak zwykle wiedziała i widziała więcej niż inni. W jego oczach płonął wówczas taki dziwny, nieokreślony płomień... Połączenie żalu, tęsknoty i goryczy z przewagą tej ostatniej... Nic więc dziwnego, że kiedy poprosił ją by mu towarzyszyła do gmachu Ministerstwa nie chciała a nawet nie była w stanie mu odmówić. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się dookoła wyrywając się z zamyślenia. Stali tuż przed bokiem jednej z półek, na którym wisiała poszarzała plakietka z wytłoczonym numerem porządkowym 48.

– Harry powiesz mi wreszcie, dlaczego mnie tu ciągnąłeś przez pół kraju? – Nawet gdyby chciała jej głos nie byłby w stanie przybrać oskarżycielskiego tonu nie w obliczu uśmiechu rozlewającego się na twarzy jej przyjaciela.

– Jeszcze chwilę...

Chłopak ruszył alejką pomiędzy czterdziestym siódmym a ósmym regałem wyglądając przy tym na całkowicie zafascynowanego tym, co widzi. Po kilku krokach przystanął i wskazał palcem na jedną z kul. Była naprawdę sporych rozmiarów, wielkością przypominając kulę do kręgli, jaką Hermiona pamiętała z wakacyjnych wyjść z rodzicami do centrum rozrywki.

– Ale ja nie rozumiem, co w niej takiego szczególnego Harry?

Gryfon uśmiechnął się lekko i wskazał na srebrną etykietę przyczepioną do podstawki kuli.

_Harry Potter, _

_Cedrick Diggory,_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

– Mój Boże... Harry, ale co to ma znaczyć? Przecież...

– To przepowiednia - magiczny nośnik zawierający proroctwo jakiegoś jasnowidza. Ministerstwo zbiera je i od czasu do czasu używa do zapobiegania przyszłym katastrofom.

– Skąd ty o tym wiesz, skąd wiedziałeś gdzie tego szukać i na litość jak coś może dotyczyć kogoś, kto już nie żyje? I co w tym wszystkim robi Voldemort?

– Ja...

W tej samej chwili rozległ się cichy plusk za ich plecami.

– To dobre pytanie panno Granger, ja także chciałbym znać na nie odpowiedź.

Oboje obrócili się by zobaczyć dyrektora Hogwartu. Mężczyzna wyglądał na zmęczonego i zawiedzionego, jego oczy zazwyczaj tak intensywnie roziskrzone i żywe wydawały się nieco wilgotne. Błękitna szata mężczyzny była tak obszerna, że zdawał się w niej gubić, a długie siwe włosy i broda opadały falami na ramiona i klatkę piersiową dyrektora.

– Tak, więc Harry?

– Miałem sen dyrektorze... Śniło mi się, że schodzę tutaj i zabieram ze sobą przepowiednię... I że zanoszę ją Czarnemu Panu. Cieszył się, był zadowolony z mojej misji, obiecał, że mnie nagrodzi. A potem... Potem się obudziłem

– Harry mój chłopcze...

– Myślę, że musimy ją rozbić. – Szepnęła Hermiona rzucając zaniepokojone spojrzenia na Harry'ego i dyrektora.

Dyrektor obrócił się za siebie i zawołał.

– Severusie, Minervo.

Mistrz Eliksirów zmaterializował się w ciemności tylnich regałów i stanął przed nimi, a zza szaty dyrektora wyszedł mały kotek, który w chwilę później zamienił się w surową opiekunkę Gryfonów.

– Severusie możesz rzucić na to okiem?

Mężczyzna skinął okiem i dotknął różdżką przepowiedni, ta rozjarzyła się białym światłem, które po chwili zagasło.

– Przepowiedni może dotknąć tylko ta osoba, której ona dotyczy.

– Harry mógłbyś?

Gryfon podszedł powoli do regału i jedną ręką podniósł przepowiednię, w chwili, gdy to zrobił czyjś ochrypły głos wypełnił jego umysł:

_Gdy na niebie rozbłyśnie rój gwiazd_

_A Godryk przemówi nie swoimi ustami_

_Ze Lwa wyjdzie siła godna niebo powalić_

_Strzelec swą strzałą Ziemie zechce przeszyć_

_Panna zapragnie oboje złączyć i ocalić_

_Chłopiec, który nie miał domu _

_I ten, który wolałby go nie mieć_

_Połączeni węzłem wojny pośród ludzkich cierpień_

_Obudzą trzeciego ze snu pośród ciemności_

_Żaden z nich żyć nie może bez drugiego_

_Chociaż śmierci nie uciekł został jej poddany_

_Szukajcie kamienia, on zerwie kajdany_

Chłopak wypuścił przepowiednię z rąk, a ta upadając roztrzaskała się wydzielając mgłę, która przybrała postać starego mężczyzny i wypowiedziała proroctwo od nowa. Kiedy skończyła zamilkła i wpatrując się w swoich słuchaczy zniknęła rozwiewając się powoli.

– Albusie, na Merlina co to znaczy?

– Nie wiem Minervo, nie wiem.


	2. Rozdział I

_Sen cenię, głazem być jest lepszym losem,  
Póki zło z hańbą w świecie się panoszą.  
Nie widzieć, nie czuć jest dla mnie rozkoszą;  
Przeto mnie nie budź, cyt! mów cichym głosem.*_

– Nie. – wyszeptała Hermiona, rozglądając się z niepokojem po twarzach wszystkich obecnych. – To nie ma sensu.

– Zgadzam się z panną Granger. Jeśli istnieje coś bardziej irracjonalnego i trudnego do zrozumienia niż fakt, że Longbotton zaliczył ostatnie cztery lata nauki, to właśnie ta przepowiednia!

Harry poczuł, że jest mu zimno. Do tej pory nie zauważał chłodu panującego w Sali Przepowiedni, ale teraz, gdy poznał treść proroctwa, jego mózg zaczął na nowo odbierać docierające doń bodźce. Chłopak pomyślał o zaklęciu rozgrzewającym i w chwilę później jego ciało otoczyła fala ciepłego powietrza.

Mistrz Eliksirów i dyrektor zmarszczyli brwi z niezadowoleniem, a profesor McGonnagall nabrała głośno powietrza do ust. Cała ich czwórka była przerażona tym, co właśnie usłyszeli, jedynie Hermiona zdawała się nad czymś bardzo mocno koncentrować. Na czole dziewczyny pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka, zazwyczaj sygnalizująca to, że jej właścicielka jest już o krok od rozwiązania.

– _Gdy na niebie rozbłyśnie rój gwiazd_... Gwiazdy zazwyczaj nie błyszczą... Znaczy błyszczą, ale przez cały czas... Co to może... Wiem! Chodzi o spadające gwiazdy! _A Godryk przemówi nieswoimi ustami_... Godryk Gryffindor nie żyje... więc chodzi o... dyrektorze... – Dziewczyna skierowała wzrok na starego mężczyznę. – Czy w Hogwarcie jest jakiś portret Gryffindora?

– Tak, panno Granger, ale nie wiem, co to ma…?

– _A Godryk przemówi nieswoimi ustami_... Gryffindor nie żyje, więc nie może mówić, ale co innego, jeśli miałby magiczny portret.

– T-tak, ale jest w starym skrzydle zamku... Początkowo wisiał w gabinecie dyrektora, ale jeden z moich poprzedników, Ebelezar Bękart zirytowany jego ciągłym milczeniem nakazał go przenieść do starego skrzydła. Nikt tam już nie mieszka, nie ma tam żadnych klas... Nic, tylko długi korytarz z komnatą na końcu...

– Czy może pan zarządzić o przeniesieniu portretu do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów?

– Myślę, że tak.

– Dobrze... Następne trzy, linijki odnoszą się do znaków zodiaku, a...

Profesor Snape uśmiechnął się diabolicznie i przerwał Hermionie w połowie zdania.

– A trzy kolejne, panno Granger, dotyczą pana Potter'a i Czarnego Pana.

– Właśnie chciałam to powiedzieć.

– Proszę pamiętać, że nie tylko pani ma monopol na myślenie, panno Granger.  
Dyrektor zachichotał cicho, podczas gdy Hermiona zarumieniła się wściekle po cebulki włosów, spuszczając z wstydem wzrok w posadzkę. Przypominało jej to wszystkie te chwile, gdy ten odziany w czerń mężczyzna kpił z jej inteligencji. Nie zastanawiając się nawet nad tym, co mówi, wypaliła:

– Wiem o tym, panie profesorze. Pamiętam pańską zagadkę w drodze do kamienia filozofów.

– Coś mnie zastanawia. – powiedział dyrektor. – Harry, mógłbyś podać mi podstawkę przepowiedni?

Gryfon trwał w otępieniu, jednak słowa dyrektora wyraźnie dotarły do jego uszu. Powoli wyciągnął rękę, chwycił przypominający przez wgłębienie odlew hełmu w gipsie prostokątny kawałek kamienia z niemiłosiernie wyblakłą srebrną etykietkę, na której starannym charakterem pisma wypisano trzy nazwiska.

_Harry Potter,  
Cedrick Diggory,  
Tom Marvolo Riddle_.

– Niezwykłe... Jak coś tak... – Dyrektor przez chwilę szukał właściwego słowa. – ... Niemożliwego może istnieć?  
Chłopiec, który nie miał domu

– Połączeni węzłem wojny pośród ludzkich cierpień, obudzą trzeciego ze snu pośród ciemności. Żaden z nich żyć nie może bez drugiego, chociaż śmierci nie uciekł został jej poddany. Szukajcie kamienia, on zerwie kajdany.

Po nieznośnie długiej chwili milczenia jako pierwszy odezwał się Harry, jego ramiona wciąż drżały.

– Tu chodzi o Cedrica prawda? I o to, że... Pokocham... Voldemorta?

– Harry, mój chłopcze. – Dyrektor położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopca starając się jakoś go pocieszyć. – Nie wszystkie z tych przepowiedni zgromadzonych w tej ogromnej sali kiedykolwiek się spełnią. To my decydujemy o naszej przyszłości, a nie majaki jakichś od dawna martwych sybilli.

– Chce mnie pan pocieszyć, prawda?

– Nie będę ukrywał, że wiele znaczysz dla każdego z nas, nawet dla Severusa.

Mistrz Eliksirów popatrzył na swojego pracodawcę takim spojrzeniem, że gdyby ten na niego spojrzał niechybnie padłby trupem

– Dyrektorze, nie zapomina się pan?

W jego głosie zabrzmiała prośba. Mężczyźni wymienili spojrzenia i po chwili starszy z nich skinął głową.

– Masz rację... tak.

Minerva McGonnagall rozważała coś w myślach i po chwili zapytała:

– Nie wiem czy któreś z was to zauważyło, ale jeden z wersów tego proroctwa mówi o wskrzeszeniu z martwych, a ten dwie linijki dalej o użyciu do tego kamienia?

Severus Snape zachichotał drapieżnie odsłaniając przy tym zęby.

– Ta historia może być opowiedziana tylko przez pana, panie dyrektorze.

Stary mężczyzna skinął głową i rozpoczął swoją opowieść.

_– „Było raz sobie trzech braci, którzy wędrowali pustą, krętą drogą o zmierzchu._

Doszli w końcu do rzeki zbyt głębokiej, by przez nią przejść, zbyt groźnej, by przez nią przepłynąć i zbyt szerokiej, by nawet za pomocą magii któryś z nich był w stanie ją przeskoczyć. Bracia znali się jednak dobrze na czarach, więc po prostu machnęli różdżkami i wyczarowali piękny, bogato rzeźbiony most nad zdradziecką tonią. Byli już w jego połowie, gdy drogę zagrodziła im zakapturzona postać.

To była Śmierć, która po chwili przemówiła do nich. Była zła, że tym trzem nowym ofiarom udało się ją przechytrzyć, bo zwykle wędrowcy tonęli w rzece. Nie dała jednak za wygraną. Postanowiła udawać, że podziwia czarodziejskie uzdolnienia trzech braci, i oznajmiła im, że każdemu należy się nagroda za przechytrzenie Śmierci.

I tak, najstarszy brat, który miał wojownicze usposobienie i był najzdolniejszy z braci, poprosił o różdżkę, której magiczna moc przewyższałaby moc każdej z istniejących różdżek, za pomocą, której zwyciężyłby w każdym pojedynku – różdżkę godną czarodzieja, który pokonał Śmierć! I Śmierć podeszła do najstarszego drzewa rosnącego nad brzegiem rzeki – czarnego bzu, wycięła z jego gałęzi różdżkę i dała najstarszemu bratu, mówiąc: „To różdżka z czarnego bzu, zwana Czarną Różdżką. Mając ją w ręku, zwyciężysz każdego".

Drugi w kolejności starszeństwa brat, który miał złośliwe usposobienie i odznaczał się niezwykłą głupotą, postanowił jeszcze bardziej upokorzyć Śmierć i poprosił o moc wzywania umarłych spoza grobu. I Śmierć podniosła gładki, czarny kamień z brzegu rzeki, dała mu go, powiedziawszy, że ów kamień ma moc ściągnięcia umarłego zza grobu.

Potem Śmierć zapytała najmłodszego brata, co by chciał od niej dostać. A był on z nich trzech najskromniejszy, a także najmądrzejszy, więc nie ufał Śmierci. Poprosił o coś, co pozwoliłoby mu odejść z tego miejsca, nie będąc ściganym przez Śmierć. I Śmierć, bardzo niechętnie, wręczyła mu swoją Pelerynę-Niewidkę.

Wówczas Śmierć odstąpiła na bok i pozwoliła trzem braciom przejść przez rzekę i powędrować dalej, co też uczynili, rozprawiając o przygodzie, która im się przytrafiła, i podziwiając dary Śmierci.

I zdarzyło się, że trzej bracia się rozstali, każdy poszedł własną drogą.

Pierwszy brat wędrował przez tydzień lub dwa, aż doszedł do pewnej dalekiej wioski i odszukał czarodzieja, z którym się kiedyś pokłócił. Mając Czarną Różdżkę w ręku, nie mógł przegrać w nierównym pojedynku, który nastąpił. Zostawił ciało martwego przeciwnika na podłodze, a sam udał się do gospody, gdzie przy skrzacim winie przechwalał się głośno dumny z mocy swojej różdżki, którą wydarł samej Śmierci i dzięki której stał się niezwyciężony.

Tej samej nocy do najstarszego brata, który leżał w łóżku odurzony winem, podkradł się inny czarodziej. Zabrał mu różdżkę i na wszelki wypadek zdradziecko poderżnął gardło.

I tak Śmierć zabrała Pierwszego brata.

Tymczasem drugi z braci powędrował do własnego domu, w którym mieszał samotnie. Zamknął się w izbie, wyjął Kamień, który miał moc ściągania zmarłych zza grobu i obrócił go trzykrotnie w dłoni. Ku jego zdumieniu i radości natychmiast pojawiła się przed nim postać dziewczyny, z którą kiedyś miał nadleję się ożenić, zanim spotkała ją przedwczesna śmierć.

Była jednak smutna i zimna, oddzielona od niego jakby woalem. Choć wróciła zza grobu, nie należała prawdziwie do świata śmiertelników i bardzo cierpiała. W końcu ów drugi brat, doprowadzony do szaleństwa beznadziejną tęsknotą, zabił się, by naprawdę móc się z nią połączyć.

I tak Śmierć zabrała drugiego brata.

Choć Śmierć szukała trzeciego brata przez wiele lat, nigdzie nie mogła go znaleźć. Dopiero, kiedy był w bardzo podeszłym wieku, zdjął z siebie Pelerynę-Niewidkę i dał ją swojemu synowi. A wówczas pozdrowił Śmierć jak starego przyjaciela i poszedł za nią z ochotą, i razem, jako równi sobie, odeszli z tego świata." **

W oczach Hermiony pojawiły się łzy. Dziewczyna znana była z tego, że mimo swojej nadzwyczajnej erudycji często reagowała emocjonalnie na wszystko, co ją dotknęło – od zniewag Malfoya do czarodziejskiej poezji miłosnej.

– To było piękne.– wyszeptała.

– Czy chodzi właśnie o ten kamień?

– Tak, panno Granger. – Powiedział z głęboką powagą w głosie dyrektor. – Te trzy potężne artefakty – Czarna Różdżka, Peleryna Niewidka i Kamień Wskrzeszenia stanowią Insygnia Śmierci.  
– Czy wierzy pan, że to sama Śmierć obdarowała trzech braci?

– Wszystko jest możliwe mój chłopcze, ale myślę, że bracia Peverell, – bo tak naprawdę się nazywali byli bardzo potężnymi czarodziejami i sami prawdopodobnie byli Twórcami Insygniów.

– Ale przecież narzeczona drugiego brata nie ożyła naprawdę, nie ma zaklęcia, które przywracałoby ludziom życie... Nie ma.

Dyrektor uśmiechał się z ukontentowaniem słuchając zgodnych z tym co sądził cały świat czarodziejski słów Hermiony, jednak po chwili powiedział cicho.

– Kto wie? Może drugi z braci nie użył odpowiednio kamienia? Wydaje mi się, że działa on na zasadzie podobnej do de... dehi...defy.

– Defibrylatora?

– Tak, właśnie o to mi chodziło, panno Granger... Myślę, że wytwarza on silne pole magiczne wskazując duszy drogę na ten świat, coś w rodzaju... nici Ariadny. Potem należy użyć go do stworzenia ciała i powinien wówczas naprawdę być ożywić człowieka... Myślę, że powinniśmy już wrócić do Hogwartu. Nie odejmę państwu punktów, ponieważ wasza mała wyprawa rzuciła sporo światła na to, czego możemy się spodziewać, ale umieszczę odpowiednie notatki w waszych aktach.

Gryfoni skinęli głowami, a wzrok dyrektora powędrował do profesor transmutacji.

– Minervo, byłabyś tak miła?

Kobieta skinęła głową i wyjęła mały, metalowy przedmiot przypominający srebrną zapalniczkę i nacisnęła położony na jej boku mały czarny guzik. Po chwili otoczyło ich jasne światło i w ułamku sekundy znaleźli się w Hogwarcie.

* Michał Anioł Buonarotti Simoni

** JK Rowling Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci


	3. Rozdział II

_O, pójdź tam, dziecię ludzi, w kraje nieobjęte,_

_Gdzie lasy dzikie, wody niedomknięte,_

_Niech cię prowadzą duchy borów święte._

_O, zostaw, dziecko, ten świat pełen płaczu,_

Bo nigdy nie zrozumiesz głębiny rozpaczy.*

Gabinet dyrektora Dumbledore'a o tej porze spowity był w półmroku. Srebrne instrumenty rozłożone na stolikach o pająkowatych nogach pofurtywały cicho wyrzucając z siebie obłoczki różnokolorowego dymu. Na ogromnym, mahoniowym biurku piętrzyły się stosy dokumentów, a Faweks drzemiący na swojej żerdzi uniósł lekko głowę i zakwilił śpiewnie. Portrety byłych dyrektorów drzemały w swoich ramach, niektóre niezauważalnie oddychając, podczas gdy ich sąsiedzi chrapali grubym basem. Jako jedyny nie spał Fineas Nigellus Black, który jednak nie okazał zaskoczenia niespodziewanym pojawieniem się swojego dalekiego następcy w otoczeniu dwojga profesorów i uczniów. Dyrektor podszedł do jednej z misternie zdobionych szafek i po chwili wyciągnął z niej dwa opasłe tomiska, z których każde wyglądało na używane. Harry'emu udało się odczytać ich tytuły: _Natura Szlachectwa: Genealogia Czystokrwistych _i_ Czarnomagiczne artefakty przekazywane z ojca na syna._

– Usiądzcie proszę.

Nauczyciele opadli z wdzięcznością na pięknie rzeźbione fotele, a po chwili uczniowie poszli ich śladem. Oczy Hermiony z wyrazem zachwytu i podekscytowania spoczęły na obu woluminach, widocznie do tej pory nie miała okazji przeczytać żadnego z nich i kusiło ją by jak najszybciej to nadrobić. Biblioteka Hogwartu od jakiegoś czasu przestała jej wystarczać, zwłaszcza że najciekawsze a i co za tym idzie najbardziej tajemne skrywały półki Działu Zakazanego. Nie pierwszy raz Hermiona miała nadzieję przekonać dyrektora Dumbledore'a ale za każdym razem coś ważniejszego wybijało się na pierwszy plan i prośba zostawała w tyle.

– Panno Granger, Severusie możecie zająć się sprawdzaniem śladów Kamienia Wskrzeszenia w historii? Poszukujcie wszelkich informacji na temat potomków i dziedziców drugiego brata Kadmusa Peverell'a. Kamień mógł zostać wtopiony w pierścień lub naszyjnik, więc dokładnie przyglądaj się ilustracjom Severusie. Ja Harry i Minerva wyruszymy w podróż do wnętrza ludzkich wspomnień. Udanej współpracy.

Oboje z zaciekawieniem skinęli głowami, Mistrz Eliksirów chwycił egzemplarz _Czarnomagicznych artefaktów,_ podczas gdy Gryfonka zatopiła się w _Naturze Szlachectwa._ Po chwili słychać było jedynie szmer przewracanych stronic i cichy szept czytanych ustępów. Dyrektor uśmiechnął się do pozostałej dwójki i ruszył w stronę pięknie inkrustowanej kamieniami półszlachetnymi szafki. Kiedy ją otworzył, oczom Harry'ego ukazała się topornie wykonana, kamienna misa pełna srebrnej cieczy, na której powierzchni formował się jakiś cień. Powoli zaczął ogarniać coraz większą połać srebrzystej tafli, aż w końcu na całej jej powierzchni zapanowała czerń. Powoli na samym jej dnie zaczęły tworzyć się jakieś obrazy, perspektywa przypominała trochę patrzenie do środka pustej studni, na której dnie niezwykle zaniedbany, brodaty mężczyzna w wieku około pięćdziesięciu lat dyskutował zaciekle z równie niechlujnym, co on, ciemnowłosym chłopcem w wieku Harry'ego. Dyrektor skinął głową i w trójkę zanurzyli się w ciemność.

Po sekundzie opadania znaleźli się w czyimś wspomnieniu. O ile wcześniej nie byli w stanie słyszeć niczego z odbywającej się właśnie kłótni, to teraz słyszeli aż nadto. Znajdowali się w ubogo urządzonym pokoju, wypłowiała farba odchodziła od ścian razem z tynkiem. Przez małe brudne okienka wpadało zadziwiająco niewiele światła, po chwili Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że to drzewa zasłaniają dostęp światła do domu i najwidoczniej właśnie zmierzchało. Gdyby nie obecność tej niechlujnej dwójki można by było mieć wątpliwości czy ten budynek jest zamieszkały, ściany w niektórych miejscach porastał mech, a z dachu odpadło tyle dachówek, że w niektórych miejscach widać było krokwie. Brodaty mężczyzna gestykulował zacięcie z chłopcem, po którego minie nie widać było zbytniego entuzjazmu do tego, co próbowano mu przekazać.

„_Synu mój, zrozum to część twojego dziedzictwa, dziedzictwa wielkiego Salazara Slytherina"_ – Grzmiał brodacz resztką cierpliwości powstrzymując się przed spraniem chłopaka. – _„Rozumiesz?"_

„_Tak ojcze."_

„_Widzisz to?"_ – Mężczyzna podsunął synowi stary pierścień oprawiony w złoto. – _„To symbol naszego rodu, symbol Gauntów"_

„_Tak ojcze."_

Uwagę Gryfona przyciągnął cichy szept za jego plecami, kiedy się odwrócił zobaczył Minervę McGonnagall wpatrującą się z zaciekawianiem w dyrektora.

– Albusie, czy ty rozumiesz coś z tego.

Mężczyzna pokręcił w zamyśleniu głową.

– Tyle samo, co ty, moja droga. Ale wydaje się, że nasz Harry rozumie. Zwróć uwagę na ten pierścień... Ten kamień idealnie pasuje do opisu Kamienia Wskrzeszenia.

„_Dobrze, więc chodź matka przygotowała wieczerzę i jeszcze jedno Morfinie pamiętaj, z jakiego rodu pochodziż_"

„_Z rodu wielkiego Salazara, mój ojcze_"

W kilkanaście sekund później pokój opustoszał, a dwójka nauczycieli i jeden uczeń na nowo stanęli w gabinecie dyrektora. Przez jakiś czas rozmawiali szeptem nie chcąc przeszkadzać wertującym księgi. Harry przekazał swoim towarzyszom streszczenie rozmowy pomiędzy ojcem a synem, a dyrektor poinformował go o swoich podejrzeniach, co do pierścienia.

– Ci dwaj mężczyźni, których widziałeś to nikt inny tylko dziadek i wuj Toma Riddle'a.

Mina Harry'ego dobitnie dowodziła, co myśli o takich koligacjach, również dla Dumbledore'a wydawałoby się to raczej dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności, gdyby nie to, że nie wierzył w „dziwne zbiegi okoliczności". Profesor McGonagall pokiwała ze smutkiem głową.

– Znałam go wydawał się takim miłym chłopakiem... Zdolnym, rozsądnym i powściągliwym, ale kto mógł się spodziewać...

– Nie obwiniaj się moja droga, wystarczy, że ja sam każdego dnia, w każdej godzinie żałuję tej straty.

– Straty? – Zapytał Harry.

– Tak mój chłopcze, straty, bo za każdym razem, gdy jakiś człowiek oddaje swoje serce we władanie złu cały świat ponosi wielką, niepowetowaną stratę...

Po chwili milczenia Hermiona pisnęła z radości i podniosła głowę znad księgi, po chwili podbiegła do dyrektora z promiennym uśmiechem na ustach i uczuciem triumfu.

– Znalazłam! Niech pan spojrzy! – Dyrektor nachylił się z uśmiechem i spojrzał w kierunku, który wskazywał palec Gryfonki. – Widzi pan? Bratanica Kadmusa wyszła za Hafdana Abercomby, którego ród wymarł dwadzieścia lat później po śmierci jego jedynego syna, córka z tego małżeństwa poślubiła Egila Crowleya, ich pra-pra-prawnuczka wyszła za Charlesa Diggory'ego, a po jego śmierci...

– Malcolma Gaunta, który jest w trzynastym pokoleniu przodkiem Voldemorta!

Severus Snape podniósł szybko głowę, z zaciekawieniem przysłuchując się wymianie zdań, dyrektor opowiadał właśnie Harry'emu nieco uboższą w szczegóły historię pochodzenia Toma Marvolo Riddle'a.

– Matka Toma, Merope musiała przekazać mu Kamień.

– Nie. – Stwierdził Harry. – Kamień przypadł Morfinowi.

– Ale on już nie żyje... Na Merlina! Przecież mógł zostawić go gdzieś w domu!

– Myślę, że jutro wybierzemy się z wizytą do... Jak się nazywała tamta wioska?

–... Little Hangleton.

– Chyba wiem, czego musimy szukać. – Głos Mistrza Eliksirów rozległ się po gabinecie budząc kilku byłych dyrektorów. Mężczyzna podszedł szybkim krokiem do Dumbledore'a. – Proszę dyrektorze, to ten rozdział o skarbach potomków Czworga Założycieli.

Dyrektor zatopił się w tekście rozdziału, co jakiś czas odwracając kolejną stronę, pod koniec autor umieścił kilkanaście szkiców opisanych powyżej artefaktów, było tam kilka medalionów, czar, zdobionych drogimi kamieniami tiar i jeden jedyny szkic pierścienia. Był to ten sam pierścień, który zobaczyli na palcu Marvola Gaunta.

Mimo wszystkich tych nowych tropów i zaskakujących odkryć w głowie Harry'ego przewijało się wciąż i wciąż jedno i to samo zdanie – werset przepowiedni:

_Żaden z nich żyć nie może bez drugiego._

Czyżby po tylu latach sprzeciwiania się woli Voldemorta było mu pisane zostać jego... kochankiem? I do tego Cedric... Młody kasztanowowłosy chłopak o jasnej skórze wyraźnie rysującej się w chybotliwym świetle paleniska. Martwy, a jednocześnie taki piękny... Śmierć jego wdzięków zatrzeć nie zdołała jeszcze. Harry pamiętał niski, lubieżny szept Voldemorta nad ciałem Cedrica.

– _Och, jaki ładny chłopiec._

Pamiętał gniew, jakim zareagował na słowa Riddle'a, dziką furię – wystarczająco silną by mogła rozsadzić jego serce... Pamiętał wszystkie te komplementy, jakimi obdarzały Puchona dziewczęta: silny i milczący, piękny niczym wyciosany z marmuru posąg, słodki, uroczy...

– Dyrektorze?

Pozostałe osoby zgromadzone w gabinecie poruszyły się nerwowo na dźwięk jego głosu. Wszyscy oni pochylali się nad książką trzymaną przez Mistrza Eliksirów, z uwaga słowo po słowie po cichu czytając rozdział.

– Tak Harry?

– Czy jeśli znaleźlibyśmy Kamień Wskrzeszenia... Ile czasu potrwałby testy?

Siwowłosy mężczyzna zamyślił się na chwilę.

– Około dwóch, trzech tygodni... Tak myślę, a co?

– Czy mógłby pan ożywić moich rodziców, Cedrica i innych?

Wzrok starca zdawał się wskroś przenikać duszę Harry'ego, chłopak zerkał z niepokojem na boki starając się nie patrzeć dyrektorowi w oczy.

– Myślę, że będzie to możliwe, ale tylko wtedy, gdy zechcemy ożywić osobę, która zmarła śmiercią nienaturalną, pozostali wypełnili już swój czas na ziemi i zasługują na odpoczynek.

Po chwili rozległ się cichy dźwięk – coś na kształt odgłosu delikatnych srebrnych dzwoneczków rozbrzmiewających swym krystalicznie czystym tonem w całym gabinecie.

– Czy to możliwe, że aż tak długo was przetrzymaliśmy? Harry, Hermiono proszę tym razem wróćcie już prosto do Wieży Gryffindoru, jeśli spotkacie po drodze kogoś z kadry lub pana Filtcha przekażcie im, że macie moje pozwolenie. Dobrej nocy moi drodzy.

Gryfoni pożegnali się z dyrektorem i profesorami, po czym ruszyli długimi, ciemnymi korytarzami w milczeniu. Szara Dama wpuściła ich do środka chichocząc pewna, że są parą zakochanych, wewnątrz Pokoju Wspólnego Harry życzył Hermionie dobrej nocy i podziękował za wszystko, co dzisiaj dla niego zrobiła. W dormitorium opadł bezwładnie na łóżko i po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu przespał wolną od jakichkolwiek snów noc.

* W.B. Yeats, „Skradzione dziecko"


End file.
